Gondor (Biome)
The kingdom of Gondor is not as great as it once was. In past ages, it was ruled by the line of Anárion, but as the line of kings failed (for there was no heir), the White Tree withered and the rule of Gondor was given over to the stewards. However, even now hope still prevails, as the people of Gondor wait for the return of the king. Gondor is a large biome roughly located south of Rohan, west of Ithilien, and north of Harondor. The southwest coast of Gondor borders the Bay of Belfalas, part of the Great Sea. Gondor is a flat, grassy land with few trees, resembling the Minecraft plains biome. Gondor rock is a new type of white stone that can be fond only in Gondor and Gondor's variants, and is used in crafting many Gondor brick materials, and which can also be found underground (between the dirt and stone layers). Upon entering Gondor you gain the achievement "The Kingdom of Men". Sub-Biomes Gondor Hills The Gondor Hills are a sub-biome that are like Gondor, but are much hillier and more mountainous. They can generate randomly and also generate specifically in an area west of Lebennin and south of the White Mountains, representing the Pinnath Gelin, and south of Lebennin, representing the Dor-en-Ernil. Gondor Woodlands The Gondor Woodlands are sub-biomes that generate randomly in the world. They are like Gondor but they contain more trees. In some places, podzol and grassless dirt makes up the terrain. White Mountains The White Mountains are a chain of montains between Rohan and Gondor.They are towering mountains made of Gondor Rock. Beacon towers spawn here, and these towers are the only place that Gondorians spawn in this biome. Lebennin Lebennin is a more picturesque version of Gondor. The fair land of the five streams, Lebennin contains fewer Mordor Orcs and more Gondorians. Structures Eight structures spawn in Gondor. * Gondor Smithy- Blacksmith shops that spawn throughout Gondor. They contain a lava pit, a Gondorian crafting table, furnaces, a chest, and a blacksmith of Gondor. * Beacon Tower- Towers accessed by a ladder that spawn in the White Mountains. They contain a beacon of Gondor and two tower guards. * Ruined Beacon Tower- Ruined versions of beacon towers. * Gondor Turret- Tiny towers that spawn here that consist of an entry room and a cramped upper turret. * Ruined Gondor Tower- Two floored tower with battlements on the top. Includes a bed and Gondorian crafting table along with other useful items. * Gondor Ruins- Scattered ruins of some unrecognizable structure * Gondor Obelisk- Slim tower with a Beacon of Gondor on top * Gondor Fortress- Huge Fortresses of Gondor. They consist of a main building, a bridge, and a beacon tower at the end. The main building has four floors. The first floor contains four barrels of ale and two chests, as well as Gondorian crafting tables. The second floor contains another chest, the third has an entry to the bridge, and the fourth floor is an open balcony where the Gondorian captain spawns. A bridge leads from the main structure to the beacon tower. Gondorian archers spawn on this bridge. Because of the abundance of generated structures, Gondor can be a very good place for a new player to get suited up; most of the structures in Gondor have a good chance of including an piece of Gondorian armor or a Gondorian weapon, although it may not be in tip-top shape. Mobs''Category:BiomesCategory:Gondor The region of Gondor is always populated with Gondorian soldiers and Gondorian archers, who have the possibility of spawning on horseback. Gondorian captains may be found in Gondor fortresses. At night, Mordor Orcs, Mordor Orc archers, and Mordor Orc bombardiers will spawn. * Gondor Soldier (can be mounted)- Soldiers ready to protect Gondor and her interests. They are fully armed and carry a weapon of their choice. * Gondor Archer (can be mounted)- Gondor Soldiers with bows. They wear Gondorian armor. * Beacon Guard- Gondor Soldiers with winged helmets (see how to craft winged helmets here). They spawn in Beacon Towers. * Gondorian Captain- Traders who spawn in Gondor Fortresses who allow you to hire their men. * Blacksmith of Gondor- Traders who sell weapons, tools, and armor that spawn in Gondor Smithies. * Mordor Orc- Orcs of Mordor who are armed and ready to crush the free peoples. * Mordor Orc Archer- Mordor Orcs with bows. * Mordor Orc Bombardier- Mordor Orcs with deadly Orc bombs. This biome is also populated with non-NPC mobs such as cows, sheep, horses, rabbits, etc. Invasions Gondor is capable of invading Ithilien and, on rare occasions, the Wilderlands. Gondor's units usually consist of mostly foot-soldiers and archers, with some mounted Gondor Knights, spear-throwing tower guards, and mounted archers. As well, each invasion will always spawn a few soldiers bearing the banner of Gondor. Mining All the normal ores spawn here, but beneath the dirt layer is a layer of Gondor rock. Gondor rock is used in crafting Gondor bricks and can also be found in patches underground. Vegetation Gondor is a land of vast, empty plains. Occasionally there are scattered trees, although they do grow more commonly in the Gondor Woodlands sub-biome. Gondor is the one of the biomes that the athelas plant can spawn in, albeit rarely. Trivia *Gondor was among the first biomes to be added to the mod. *The Gondor soldiers are tied with Galadhrim Elves as being the second oldest NPC's in the mod. Category:Biomes Category:Good